Accelgor (Pokémon)
|} Accelgor (Japanese: アギルダー Agilder) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from when traded for a , which evolves into simultaneously. Neither evolves if at least one holds an Everstone during the trade. Biology Accelgor has a large pink head reminiscent of a that is curled in the back. Green stripes run from its eyes to the top of its head, and there is a black star-like marking or hole on the front. Its eyes are hidden in a shadowed crevice in its head. The rest of its body is covered by a dull blue, cloth-like membrane, which keeps Accelgor from dehydrating, with ribbon-like extensions at the top of its back. Its arms, when crossed, portray an aggressive mood. It is a very fast Pokémon; it can attack using ways similar to ninjas. It lives in moist habitats like bogs and swamps. In the anime Major appearances Accelgor debuted in The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!, under the ownership of Charles. Charles used Accelgor during Cryogonal Man's attempt to rob Cold Storage, during which Accelgor showed off its abilities. It was able to defeat Cryogonal Man's powerful in a . 's evolved into an Accelgor in Evolution Exchange Excitement!, after being traded with Professor Juniper for her . Minor appearances An Accelgor appeared in a fantasy in Crisis at Chargestone Cave!. Shulin has an Accelgor, which debuted in Master Class Choices!. It was seen participating in the Fleurrh City Pokémon Showcase. Shulin used Accelgor alongside , where they had to round up the most . They were able to do so and make it into the Freestyle Performance. Accelgor reappeared in Master Class Is in Session!, where it was used in the Master Class Showcase. Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] An Accelgor appeared in Special Delivery as one of the Pokémon competing in 's Pokémon Musical. Alder has an Accelgor which was used to battle Marshal at the Battle Subway in Unraveling Mysteries. A Trainer's Accelgor appeared in Into the Quarterfinals!. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga An Accelgor appears as the Burst form of Karuta. His father also has an Accelgor, which he can use as his Burst form. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Lake: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs (Possible Boss)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Event: }} |area=Black Realm: Soothing Shore (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Guard Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Spikes|Ground|Status|—|—|20}} |Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20| }} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |} Evolution for |no2=617 |name2=Accelgor |type1-2=Bug }} Sprites Trivia Origin Accelgor appears to be based on an or a , combined with a . Its cloth-like "clothing" and Bug type suggest it may also be based on the pupa. Name origin Accelgor may be a combination of accelerate and escargot (French for snail). Agilder may be a combination of agile and rider. In other languages and |fr=Limaspeed|frmeaning=From and speed |es=Accelgor|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Hydragil|demeaning=From , one of its Abilities, and |it=Accelgor|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=어지리더 Eojirideo|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=敏捷蟲 / 敏捷虫 Mǐnjiéchóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Акселгор Akselgor|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Hydragil es:Accelgor fr:Limaspeed it:Accelgor ja:アギルダー zh:敏捷虫